


Diakko Week 2019 Short Stories

by Bandrbear



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko Week 2019, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandrbear/pseuds/Bandrbear
Summary: This will be my 2019 collection of Diakko Week short stories. I wrote them to flow together so read them in order! I hope you enjoy them. I will post them one at a time here as well as on Tumblr.





	1. Day 1 - Soulmates/Star-Crossed Lovers

“Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit.” Akko mutters under her breathe as her and Diana walked along the boardwalk down the quiet beach. The sun was setting, casting many oranges, reds, and yellows across the few clouds and changing the sky above the calm sea. As they walk Akko rubs her hands up and down her sides from nervousness. She still couldn’t believe that she and Diana were still happily together two years after they meet at that wonderfully perfect concert. Well it was only perfect because Diana was there. Akko takes a deep breath and reaches out for Diana’s swaying hand, finding Diana’s fingers and holding them firmly to help her calm her nerves.

Diana smiles to herself as she feels Akko’s fingers brush against hers and then intertwine with them. Diana squeezes Akko’s hand and tugs her a little closer to her. She looks out over the ocean through her blue tinted sunglasses, admiring the wonder view. This was so perfect, being with Akko, in such an amazing place, all alone with just one another. She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves, unaware that Akko was doing the exact same thing right next to her.

They walk hand in hand down the small wooden planks in a perfectly pleasant silence. They occasionally squeeze the others hand and receive the same thing back, reminding each other of the others presence. They both stop as they reach the end of the boardwalk and lean against the handrail. Akko leans her head against Diana’s shoulder, signing contently as they watch the sunset. Akko pushes her black tinted sunglasses back up the bridge of her nose to rest against her face. She sighs contently once more and looks over at Diana, who was framed amazingly by the setting sun, her hair glowing radiantly, making her look like an angel. Akko was tempted to pull her phone out to take a photo before remembering that they left their phones at their hotel room. She opts to kiss Diana’s cheek instead. The soft peck makes Diana blush lightly.

“Hey Akko. I have a question for you.” Diana rubs her leg, the one that is away from Akko. “Would you…like to get some dessert later?” She asks while nibbling on her bottom lip in a worried manner.

Akko looks at Diana quizzically for a moment before cracking a small smile. “Only if you answer my question.” Diana turns and quirks her eyebrow at the brunette who take a step back and leans over with a soft groan. Diana’s eyes widen before Akko stands back up straight and pops her back. “Could I get a massage later? You made my back get all kinds of tense after last night.” Akko smiles cheekily at Diana who smacks Akko’s arm, making her giggle.

Diana huffs and shakes her head. “Fine, although it sounds like you will be getting the better half of this deal.” She rolls her eyes and look back out over the water, glad she was wearing her sunglasses. Akko giggles softly and hugs Diana’s side, her arms squeezing Diana’s soft belly.

“Don’t worry I’ll make it up to you later.” Akko winks before continuing. “Let’s head back before it gets dark, don’t wanna get lost. Especially with your sense of direction.” Akko teases, getting a huff out of Diana and a playful shove. Akko doesn’t budge much with her tight grip around Diana’s midsection.

“God you’re awful.” Diana says with a small laugh. She turns to start walking back down the boardwalk and she shakes her head at her girlfriend’s antics. “Now get up here and walk with me.” Diana says, turning to look back at Akko, wondering why she suddenly let go and fell back.. She gasps and slaps her hand over her mouth when her eyes land on Akko.

Akko is on one knee with a small black box opened to reveal a small ring with a small tri-cut diamond and small blue stones down the sides. Diana about falls to her knees with how much her legs are trembling. “Diana. Would you do me the greatest honor of marrying me?” Akko asks with a wide smile, her sunglasses hiding her wide nervous eyes.

Diana removes her hands from her mouth and takes off her sunglasses, rasping out “Yes, a million times yes.” Before rushing at Akko, who barely has enough time to stand and brace herself against Diana crashing into her. Akko beams over Diana’s shoulder while she squeezes her now fiancé, totally forgetting about the sunglasses that just went flying off her face. She giggles and tucks her face into the crook of Diana’s neck, nuzzling her affectionately. “Hey Akko?” Diana asks with a soft voice. “Would you marry me too?” Akko opens her eyes confused and leans back with a quizzical look in her eyes.

“Well duh silly, I kinda just proposed to you. Or did you already forget?” She asks teasingly. Diana’s eyes are looking down between them which makes Akko look down as well, only to find Diana holding her own small black box with a gorgeous diamond ring. Akko’s eyes grow huge and she begins to stutter. “W-what? Of course! I…Wow.” She breathes out that last bit with pure amazement. She looks up into Diana’s glistening eyes and kisses her hard, probably the hardest and deepest shes ever kissed the blonde.

After a little crying and lots of hugging and kissing Akko slips her ring onto Diana’s finger, admiring the perfect fit. She beams at Diana who takes her turn slipping her ring on Akko’s finger. They embrace tightly once more and kiss each other softly.

“I love you.” Diana whispers against Akko’s lips.

“I love you more.” Akko replies with a cocky little half smile. Diana laughs softly and releases her arms from around Akko’s neck. She then takes Akko’s hand, leading them back along the golden beach. Both couldn’t be happier, walking hand in hand with the one they loved most in the world, just starting a new chapter in their long journey together.


	2. Day 2 - Rivals/Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko is on a mission to beat Diana, in the great challenge of best anniversary gifts.

Akko curses under her breath. She walks quickly through the store, looking back and forth between the shelved items. “Come on, I just need one good thing.” She whines to herself. She really needed the perfect anniversary gift, she really needed to beat Diana this time. Diana always upstaged her with perfect gifts straight from the heart, and while Akko could only give good gifts, they never compared to Diana’s.

Akko groaned and decided to leave the store, hoping that the next one would offer something better. She walked down the street with her earbuds in, coincidentally they were a gift from Diana. As she bobs her head to the music she ignores the fact that they were another perfect gift. 

Akko steps into yet another store, this one was an arts and crafts store. She hoped to find something to maybe make for Diana, since it would be more from the heart. Akko slumps her shoulders as she walks through the aisles. She racked her brain for some ideas on what to get or even make. It didn’t help that Diana insisted that Akko’s presence was a good enough gift to last Diana for a lifetime. Akko groaned, thinking of that stupidly perfect and sweet thing Diana had said about her. “Damn perfect everything. Stupid perfect fiancé.” Akko mumbles annoyed.

As Akko walks around slumped over she browses through some fancy paper and pens section. She slows down and actually looks, hoping for an idea to pop in her head. She brushes her fingers over some fancy pens, remembering Diana has a few pens that she does all her writing with. Akko searches and manages to find some blue pens from that brand and picks them up. She smiles and holds them tightly to her chest, almost protectively so they couldn’t get away from her. Suddenly a few ideas pop in her head, making Akko stand up straight, her pony tail bobbing. These ideas give her some energy back, making her run out of that aisle and to a few others, picking up differing papers and some paint and brushes, enough arts and crafts to make her appear like an artist. She finally makes it to the checkout, huffing and puffing after running around like a mad girl. The cashier looks at her funny, but Akko doesn’t pay it any mind, knowing her gift idea is actually perfect this time. Diana had no chance.

Akko pays for her materials and gets back to their little two-story townhouse as fast as she can. Akko sneaks in, checking Diana’s study to make sure she is still at work before running to their room and closing the door. She leans against the door to catch her breath before falling to her knees and pulling out her gift materials from their bag. She spreads them out on the floor and thinks, planning her next moves. She sneaks out of the room into the empty house like a spy would in a movie, or at least she feels like that. She collects some cups of water, glue, a small table and goes back to the room to work on her secret gift. 

Akko works tirelessly for a few hours, getting paint on her face somehow, finishing her cute and wonderfully unbeatable gift. She holds it up proudly in front of her, doing some final checks to make sure it is perfect. By the nine she hopes it is perfect. As she finished up she hears the door open and a sweet sounds echo through the halls. “Honey I’m home,” Diana’s melodic voice rings out. Akko normally rejoices upon hearing that, but this time she panics and hides everything she can under the bed, shoving it hurriedly before jumping up and heading out to greet her fiancé. She puts on an air of confidence and normality and her best innocent smile.

Diana sees Akko walking to her and begins to smile before her expression turns to one of confusion and amusement. “There you are Akko. Did you get into the neighbors paints again?” She teases. Akko blushes bright red, remembering she had gotten paint all over her face. 

“N-No. I, um, just painted a little.” She says, looking a little like a guilty puppy caught doing naughty things. Diana quirks up her eyebrow and puts her hand on her hip before leaning on the wall. 

“Uh huh. And why do you look so guilty?” She asks, smiling at how unbelievably adorable Akko looked right now. Akko whimpered and stuck out her bottom lip. 

“I can’t tell you. It’s a secret.” Akko whines, really emphasizing her stuck out lip and giving Diana her large red puppy dog eyes. Diana melts on the inside and relents. 

“Okay fine. I’ll let you have this one secret. Now come here and give me a kiss, cutie.” Diana smirks and Akko lights up, bounding over and jumping into Diana’s arms. Diana laughs and hugs Akko’s lithe body tight to her own. They snuggle together like that for a minute before Diana puts Akko down. “Do you need a minute to clean up your little secret?” Diana asks, resting her arms around Akko’s waist on her butt. Akko bobs her head, her signature half pony following suit. Diana giggles and smacks Akko’s butt, releasing her and heading out back to give Akko the time she needs to clean up her gift. 

* * *

A few days later Akko comes out of their room with something behind her back. Diana had outdone herself and gotten Akko and her tickets to go visit Japan, spending time with her parents and sightseeing. Akko was beyond ecstatic, ready to visit her family and show Diana Japan in detail. Akko walked up slowly, clearly shy about her gift and not the confident girl she had been a mere few days ago when making the gift. 

Akko hands Diana the messily wrapped gift with a cutely tied bow on top. Diana smiles bright as she accepts it and rests it in her lap. She gingerly undoes the bow and unwraps the handmade gift. Diana’s smile brightens as she reads what it says on the front. “Diana’s Akko Related Coupon Book.” ‘So cute,’ Diana thinks as she opens the hand painted and drawn book with funny and childish drawings or paintings of the task that related to the coupon. The book contains many ‘coupons’ relating to things like spontaneous snuggle time, extra shower time, doing chores, Diana getting to dress Akko up. Diana was particularly looking forward to the dress up one, being able to experiment with Akko’s fashion. Akko always ran away at the proposal of Diana prissing her up for a night out. Diana looks up and puts the book aside, asking “Can I redeem the bucketful of kisses one?” 

Akko beams and nods, stopping suddenly and shaking her head instead. “This time it’ll be on the house.” She says, cracking back into a smile and jumping into Diana’s lap and showering her in kisses, pushing her back into the couch. Diana giggles and wraps her arms loving around Akko, somehow falling in even more love with her. 


	3. Day 3 - How/When They Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko and Diana finally meet after years of never knowing who the other was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy chapter 3 of this short story collection. Feel free to comment if you enjoyed, have some feedback, want to say hi. Thanks!

Akko smiles as she lays in bed with Diana curled up against her side. Diana rests her head on Akko’s shoulder with her arm across Akko’s belly as she sleeps soundly. Akko brushes some hair from Diana’s face and smiles even more. Akko couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have met Diana, and then won her heart. She thinks back to that wonderfully perfect day a little more than two years prior.

* * *

The pounding music deafens Akko. The opening act was not really her style, which didn’t help her mood towards the concert so far. She shifts through the horde of people towards the bar, looking to get a drink, mostly to get through this opening act. Akko finally manages to make it to the bar and order a beer. She leans on the high table and waits for the bartender. She looks around impatiently until her eyes land on the incredibly hot blonde right next to her. Akko’s poor ittle gay heart nearly dies right there and then. The blonde looks over at her with a concerned expression. 

“Hey! Are you alright?” The blonde yells over the noise. Akko didn’t know it but found out later that she was as white as a sheet. She sputters and mumbles incoherently, making the blonde frown. “Seriously, I’m a medical student and you do not look good. Come here.” The blonde turns Akko and pushes her with a gentle guiding hand in the small of Akko’s back. 

Akko walks along through the crowd, unsure of what to do or how to explain that she was fine, probably. Well maybe not fine after seeing someone so goddamn hot.   
Diana pushes Akko towards the bathroom right as the opening act finishes up, much to Akko’s delight. As they enter the bathroom Diana steers Akko to the sink and makes her turn to look at her. Diana uses two fingers to grip Akko’s chin and examines her eyes. “Did you take anything?” Diana asks, trying to discern what the problem was.

“No.” Akko squeaks weakly as Diana eyes her suspiciously. 

“If you did, you should tell me. I can’t help you otherwise.” Diana says sternly while continuing to check things like Akko’s pulse. “Can you tell me what you ate for your last meal?”

Akko nods dumbly and looks at Diana who is looking at her expectantly. “Oh, you want to know. Um, I had a turkey sandwich and pickled plums.” She says, noticing Diana seems pleased with the response.

“Ok, roughly what time is it. And did you come with anyone?” Diana asks, letting go of Akko’s wrist. She mentally notes Akko’s pulse and awaits a response. 

“Uh, like 8? And no…” Akko replies, trailing off shyly.

Diana nods, not taking notice to Akko’s shyness around her. “Does anything hurt or feel bad?” Diana asks.

Akko nods, steeling herself. “Yes. Um, my heart is beating really fast. A-And my stomach is doing somersaults.”

Diana frowns and places the back of her hand against Akko’s forehead, making her pale face flush pink. “And you are sure you didn’t take any drugs or drink anything funny. Did anyone give you a drink?” Diana asks concerned.

Akko shakes her head. “The only thing drugging me is your beauty.” Akko cringes as she attempts her pickup line. 

Diana blushes lightly and raises her eyebrow. “Are you...hitting on me?” She asks. “Are you sure you aren’t high? This isn’t a good time to mess around.” Diana states. 

Akko sputters and frowns. “I am not high! I-I just got really flustered and nervous when the most beautiful girl I had ever seen looked at me!” Akko blushes furiously, her hands clenched into fists as she explains herself.

Diana’s blush gets a little more intense. “Oh. My apologies. I thought you were sick with how white you became.” 

Akko gulps. “Well. Sorry. I just froze. You, um, really are the hottest thing I have ever seen.”

Diana meets Akko’s crimson eyes with her own blues ones. “Oh. Thank you.” She replies getting a little shy from the sudden bombardment of compliments. 

Akko shifts nervously, not sure what to do with no response. “So, since I didn’t get my drink earlier before being kidnapped to the bathroom, would you like to get a drink with me?” Akko asks hopeful. 

Diana’s lips quirk ever so slightly into a smile. “Sure, I’ll pay as well, to keep you quiet about this kidnapping thing. How about that?” Diana’s confidence begins to return to her as she sees Akko perk up and smile brightly. ‘So fucking cute.’ She muses.

“Sweet. My name is Atsuko. But you can call me Akko.” Akko extends her hand out to the really pretty blonde. 

“Nice to meet you Akko. My name is Diana.” Diana accepts the offered hand and shakes it. 

They walk together back out into the concert, their destination being the bar. As they make their way through the horde the main act begins to play. Akko smiles, thinking ‘This concert just got a whole lot better.’ Diana who was following her smiled to herself as well, enjoying the bouncy and excited brunette before her. 

They arrive at the bar and reorder their drinks. They shuffle their way forward and sway to the music together, sipping their drinks. When the intermission arrives Akko looks over at Diana. “You have a really pretty name. And really pretty eyes. And really nice, um.” Akko points to Diana’s chest, causing the blonde to blush and cover her mouth to cover a shy laugh. 

“I should ask again. Are you hitting on me?” Diana subconsciously bites her lip as she awaits the response of the adorable brunette.

“And if I was, would you go on a date with me?” Akko asks confidently, well confidently on the outside while she screams at herself internally.

Diana smiles softly. “Well I don’t know, unless you were really asking me. Then I would have an answer.

Akko’s outward confidence falters. “Ok, Diana, would you like to get a drink or some food another time?”

“So you are hitting on me.” Diana teases. Akko flushes and opens and closes her mouth like a fish. “And yes, I would love to get dinner with you some time.”

Ako stops with her mouth open and smiles big. “Hell yeah!” She cheers, making other people look at her funny. Diana giggles and smiles at the cute girl with gleaming red eyes before her. Those red eyes look back, smiling brightly at the very attractive blonde she just met, the one she already really, really liked and hoped to get to know a little better.


	4. Day 4 - Moving In/Living Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko wakes up and finds Diana cooking. She sleepily joins her.

Akko groans softly as she rolls over in her bed and slings her arm to her side to feel for a familiar warmth. She frowns to herself as she feels a slightly warm, yet empty space. She opens her eyes and pushes herself up to look at the still somewhat messy side of the bed. Akko rubs her eyes and frowns, unhappy that Diana wasn’t still in bed with her. She slowly slides out of the warm bed and pulls on some of her sweat pant style short shorts, which happen to be Diana’s favorite, and fixes her shirt before walking out of the room and smelling breakfast. Upon smelling the wonderful smells coming from downstairs, her stomach grumbled loudly. Akko absentmindedly placed her hand over her slightly exposed midriff and made her way down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Akko makes her way quietly into the kitchen to see Diana with her hair up in a messy bun, dancing to music blaring in her head phones. Akko stops and drools, partly due to the smells and mostly due to her extremely attractive fiancé dancing in a loose top and underwear. Akko slowly shuffles her way over towards Diana, who had no clue she had an audience. Akko nears and slips her hands around Diana’s waist and over her stomach. Diana yelps until Akko pulls Diana’s back into her front. Akko snuggles into Diana’s back with her arms tightly around Diana’s midriff. Diana laughs softly and puts her hands over Akko’s. “Good morning beautiful.” Akko mummers.

“You scared me babe.” Diana says while leaning back into Akko. Akko smiles and kisses Diana’s upper back.

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself.” Akko says drowsily against her favorite person. “And it smells really good over here.” 

Diana smiles and shuffles them back closer to the stove to take out her earbuds and tend to the bacon and eggs on the stove. “Why thank you.” She says happily. Diana flips the bacon and stirs up the eggs while Akko stays attached to her. “So breakfast is almost ready. Could you set the table?” Diana asks softly.

Akko shakes her head and holds Diana tighter, finding Diana to be too intoxicating. Akko loved the way she fit perfectly against Diana’s back. They might as well be a two piece puzzle, fitting perfectly together, and feeling wrong apart. 

Diana rolls her eyes and shuffles them together to some cabinets for plates and utensils, letting Akko stay content, attached to her. She then shuffles them over to the table to set up each of their spots right next to each other. Diana pulls Akko’s chair right up against hers and shuffles back to the stove. “Alright babe, thanks for all the help this morning. If you go to the table, I'll give you the extra piece of bacon.” Diana says in a rather sing song kind of way, knowing how Akko ticks. She is rather surprised when Akko doesn’t budge and seems to nuzzle at her back. “You won’t even move for bacon? I think that’s new.” She says.

Akko nuzzles Diana’s back and moves her head up to Diana’s neck. “I’d rather be snuggling you than eating bacon.” She says before kissing Diana’s neck. “Is that okay with you?” She asks softly, her breath ghosting over Diana’s ear and her lips teasing her lobe.

Diana gulps and straightens up as Akko speaks to her like that. “Yep. Fine by me.” Diana blushes faintly as Akko kisses up her neck to her ear and snuggles into the crook of Diana’s neck. Diana shivers slightly and tries to calm the burning feeling in her neck and face.

Akko smiles and sighs softly, perfectly content and wanting nothing more for them to be laying down instead of standing, until her stomach growls. “Alright. I’ll let you go for a quick food break then its right to the couch for more cuddling and a nap. I can’t get enough of you.” Diana shivers again and smiles to herself.

“Alright, I’m holding you to that deal.” Akko lets go and heads to her spot at the table while Diana brings over the pan to put their servings on their respective plates. Breakfast gets eaten quickly, Akko finishing up Diana’s leftovers and a little bit of bacon about to be eaten by the blonde. She gets scowled at and offers a small ‘I couldn’t help it’ shrug. Diana shakes her head and stops as Akko leans in and grips the back of Diana’s neck, pulling her in for a wonderful kiss, filled with bacon flavored tongue.

Akko pulls away to wipe her face with a napkin and give Diana her ‘snuggle me’ eyes. She stands and grabs Diana’s hand, dragging a still flustered Diana to the couch. Akko pushes her down into the soft cushions before laying on top of Diana with her head tucked into the crook of Diana’s neck. “Much better.” Akko coos before slowly drifting off to sleep in Diana’s arms.

Diana smiles and rubs Akko’s back. “Love you Akko.” Diana whispers as Akko begins to snore softly on top of her. Diana brushes some of Akko’s sweet smelling brunette hair to the side before placing a soft kiss on Akko’s head. She smiles against the top of Akko’s head and closes her eyes. 

“Love you too.” Akko whispers back before being taken by sweet dreams of the love of her life. Diana smiles faintly and begins to run her fingers through Akko’s soft hair. Her fingers caress the soft locks and twirls them around her fingers. Diana figured she might as well enjoy herself extra since she is trapped under a surprisingly heavy Japenesse girl. Diana moves one hand to the back of Akko’s head, holding Akko like a child and running her fingers through her hair some more. Diana’s free hand slides down Akko’s back to her exposed lower back. She gently slides her fingers back and forth over the exposed bit of smooth flesh, doing what Akko called ‘soft tickles’. Diana slowly closes her eyes and concentrates on the feeling of Akko pressing down on her, and the smoothness of her skin and the softness of her hair. Diana begins to drift off to sleep, happy and at home with the most important person in her life.


	5. Day 5 - Physical Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana comes home late from work, missing out on date night. She finds Akko asleep, waiting for her.

Diana comes home to her and Akko’s nice little home after a long day at the hospital. She groans softly and runs her fingers through her hair, giving it a bit of volume. She had missed their movie night due to having to stay late and she felt really bad about it. Akko had insisted that it was okay, but Diana didn’t like letting Akko down.

Diana walks into the dark living room to an adorable sight. Akko is sprawled out on the couch on her back, with one leg over the top, another over the armrest, one arm hanging off the side, and the last arm curled up against her chest. Akko snores softly, clothed in her favorite snuggle wear, short sweatpants shorts and a cute over-sized t shirt. Diana walks over with a pleasant little smile on her lips and she watches Akko sleep peacefully. She notices Akko shiver a little and whimper a soft ‘Diana’ before stilling once more. Diana looks around with a faint blush and spots a blanket for Akko. She walks over and grabs it, bringing it over and placing it over Akko’s sprawled body.

Akko stirs and smiles as she is met with a wonderful sight when her eyes flutter open. “Welcome home Di~ana.” Akko says happily, her voice filled with drowsiness. Diana smiles down at her and leans over to kiss Akko softly on the lips.

“Thanks babe.” She brushes some hair behind Akko’s ear before Akko sits up and pulls her arms and legs back to her body. “Come to bed.” Diana cups Akko’s cheek while Akko looks up sleepily at Diana.

“Okay, sounds good.” Akko slowly gets up, and with Diana’s help, makes her way to their cozy little bedroom. Akko, who is already in her sleep wear, crawls under the covers and moves to the middle of the bed.

Diana smiles as she watches her adorable fiancé crawl into the middle of the bed. Diana changes in her sleep wear and crawls into bed, where Akko quickly clings to her. Diana settles in with Akko nestled against her chest, enjoying Akko’s small movements and occasional kisses. Diana strokes Akko’s head and holds her close to her chest. She smiles and uses her other hand to draw small hearts on Akko’s back. She closes her eyes and keeps on stroking Akko, feeling much better after her long day. She loved just how much better she felt when snuggling with Akko, particularly at night when she was struggling to sleep. Just feeling Akko’s breathes on her skin and feeling her warm body next to hers made a huge difference.

While Diana gets lost in her thoughts of Akko, Akko slips her arms loosely around Diana’s midriff so her hands rest against Diana’s back. Her fingers slide up under Diana’s shirt and push it up so that she may feel more of Diana’s back freely. Akko runs her fingers up and down Diana’s back, feeling Diana’s spine and tense muscles. She does so very lightly, letting her fingers barely touch the impossibly soft skin. Diana loved these ‘soft tickles’ as Akko called them, they made her feel really good and relaxed. Akko angles her head down a little to more adequately nestle her face against Diana’s breasts. She smiles faintly as she gets comfortable and keeps moving her fingers up and down Diana’s back, easing the stress from Diana.

Diana squeezes Akko a little tighter and shifts slightly to adjust her head in their pillows. Her hair moves to intervene with the upper part of Akko’s soft tickle section, causing Akko’s fingers to get distracted by the super soft tips of Diana’s thick hair and starts to wrap her fingers up in the soft locks. Akko drifts off to sleep doing this, much to Diana’s dismay. Diana wished Akko could have stayed awake longer, just to play with her hair like that.

‘I suppose I could ask her to do my hair in the morning.’ Diana muses, remembering she had the day off tomorrow to spend with Akko. This makes her smile and tilt her head down to nestle against the top of Akko’s head. Diana breathes in Akko’s sweet scent and starts to drift off to sleep with Akko drooling against her chest and snoring softly. They both sleep peacefully with a faint smile on their lips throughout the night. 


	6. Day 6 - Adulthood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Akko go shopping and get ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a little with this one at first.

Diana pulls the car up into the empty parking space and puts it in park. Diana and Akko step out of the car together and lock it before meeting at the front to lock hands together and start walking off into the store. They swing their interlocked hands and brush their shoulders against each other.

“So, what do we have planned today babe?” Akko asks, looking over at Diana. She smiles bright upon seeing her fiancé practically glowing from the sunshine through her hair. Akko leans over and kisses Diana’s cheek.

Diana smiles and looks over at Akko, bouncing on her toes. “You are just so adorable.” Diana says, making Akko puff out her cheeks and blush lightly. “First we need to do some prep for the wedding. Then we can get ice cream or something.”

Akko keeps bouncing on her toes, clearly getting a little more excited at the mention of some wedding prep, but when the ice cream is mentioned she bounces really high and giddily squeezes Diana’s hand. “Oh yes, yes, yes! Today is going to be AWESOME!” she exclaims much to Diana’s amusement.

Diana watches with a small shake to her head and a permanent smile on her lips. Akko laughs and softly kisses Diana quickly on the lips before jumping back. Diana quickly pulls back on Akko’s hand and pulls her back for a deeper kiss. 

“I could get some more of this in place of ice cream.” Akko says when her eyes flutter open while staying pressed up close to Diana. Diana smiles back and presses her forehead against Akko’s.

“Why not both?” Akko grins wide at Diana’s response and simply nods, accepting the perfect offer.

“So where first Di?” Akko asks softly, stepping back a bit and brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Diana retakes Akko’s hand and leads her down the road. Akko strides along with with her, having pep in her step.

“First I had us stopping by a venue place to pick some potential locations to check out later, then maybe some clothes shopping.” Diana looks over at Akko who glances back at her. “Sound good to you?”

Akko nods and somehow smiles brighter which makes Diana’s stomach flutter. “Anything with you sounds amazing.” Akko says sweetly, making Diana blush softly, even though Akko’s words were incredibly cheesy. It only made Diana fall more in love with the energetic brunette.

They make it to the store to look through a book with pictures of venues. Diana flips through the pages and browses some appealing locations while Akko walks around curiously, touching just about everything. Diana watches from the corner of her eyes, making sure Akko doesn’t get herself in trouble, almost like she is Akko’s parent not her fianc é . Akko almost knocks a few fake plants over, catching them as they rock and almost crash onto the floor. Each time Akko pales and freezes with the item in her hands, holding her breath like breathing will make her drop it. Diana is unable to resist a small giggle at her fiancé’s antics and adorableness.

Akko finally comes back to Diana with her hands tucked in her back pockets to resist touching anything else. “Anything look good?” Akko asks, leaning over Diana’s back to look over her shoulder down at the book. 

“Well it would help to get your input. Oh, and no ‘anywhere with you works’ stuff missy.” Akko blushes and hides her face in the back of Diana’s shoulder.

“Fineee. But ‘tis still true.” Diana rolls her eyes, but still smiles.

“Alight, here look.” Diana points to a few pictures of lovely outdoor places, most of which were near meadows or ranches of sorts.”Any of these look good?” Diana asks.

Akko bites her tongue to keep from saying the ‘anywhere with you’ thing. “Hey why don’t we have the wedding at your family castle?”

Diana hums and nods her head. “You would want to do it there? I figured you would want something new. Also, Akko, sweetie, it’s not a castle.”

Akko grins, “You know me, anywhere with you and I’m happy. Also I like it there. I think it would be really pretty. And it is so a castle.” Akko teases. Even though they don’t live there with Diana’s aunt, Akko loves it there. She feels all regal and powerful in the old stone walls. “That way we can have a midevil wedding, with you wearing knight's armor and I can be a princess.” Akko says posing as if she were a damsel in distress.

“Oh dear. You are already a princess. Beautiful and a pain in the ass.” Diana smirks as Akko’s face turns from cheeky to one of indignation. Diana chuckles softly while Akko crosses her arms and pouts, puffing out her cheeks.

“I. Do. Not. Do. That.” Akko states while turning on her heel and crossing her arms more tightly around her chest. Diana slowly walks up behind her, slipping her arms around Akko’s slender waist.

“Oh darling, I am just jesting with you.” Diana gives Akko’s neck a loving kiss which brings Akko from her stupor, making her smile through her frown and angle her head against Diana’s. Diana smiles triumphantly and kisses Akko’s ear once for good measure. “So is it settled? My family’s  _ manor _ ?” Diana asks, teasing Akko a little more. Akko groans and shuffles around in Diana’s arms.

“Yes, it’s settled you butt head.” Akko hugs Diana tightly, which is reciprocated immediately. Akko sighs into the hug and perks up. “Hey, it’s ice cream time!” Diana laughs and tucks her head into Akko’s shoulder while Akko looks at her slightly confused. “What did I do nowww?” Akko asks exasperated.

Diana chuckles and lifts Akko as they hug, her arms holding Akko securely. “Alright let's go get you your ice cream. Then we can shop a little more.” Diana puts her vibrating  fiancé down and pulls her by her hand out of the store. Akko leans away from Diana and walks at an angle, anchored down by Diana’s hand with their feet brushing against each other. Diana looks over at her quizzically, but with a great amount of love. “What are you up to?” she asks while Akko sticks out her tongue in concentration and tries to walk on the edge of the curb.

“I’m tight rope walking.”Akko says softly, concentrating hard on not slipping and not pulling Diana on top of her, not that she would mind that, she just didn’t want to pull her on the street. 

They make it to the ice cream shop, Diana holds Akko’s hand tighter as Akko pulls like an excited puppy towards the little shop. “Easy, easy.” Diana says, trying her hardest to keep Akko from flying through the glass door. “Are you sure you didn’t already have some sweets today?”

Akko grins cheekily and turns her head to look at Diana, not letting up on her pulling. “I had you, didn’t I?” Diana flushes and becomes very red, letting Akko finally pull them into the cool shop. Akko bounces back and forth in front of the display, trying to pick her two favorite flavors for her cone. Diana hides her blush and tries to pick something out as well, kind of ignoring the weird look from the shop owner as Akko acts childishly. 

Akko picks chocolate and mint chocolate chip ice cream for her cone while Diana gets a single scoop of plain mint ice cream. Akko licks her cone rapidly, getting some on her cheeks, nose, and chin. Diana watches, covering her face and shaking her head. “Akko. Act like an adult for the love of Beatrix.” She chastises, while also wondering how someone can get so much on their face. 

Akko looks over and laughs nervously, seeing Diana cover her face in embarrassment. “Whoops, eh, sorry babe.” She says softly. She steps closer and half hugs Diana. “Sorry.” She says again, leaning back to watch as Diana’s expression softened. Akko relaxes and slips her fingers between Diana’s and gently tugs her outside to get away from the watching employees. 

“You are such a dork.” Diana sighs with a soft smile. “I guess that is why I love you.” She whispers, leaning in for a soft kiss. Diana’s tongue flicks over Akko’s lips, tasting the ice cream all over her face. Akko blushes and laughs shyly. 

“Geez Diana.” She chuckles a little, while looking Diana up and down. “So hot.” she mumbles to herself while Diana flicks her hair behind her shoulder and looks at Akko lovingly.

“Now let's go shopping. And finish your ice cream before it drips all over your chest and shirt.” Diana takes Akko’s hand once more, “Otherwise I’ll have to lick you clean.” She smirks and begins to walk off, dragging a stunned Akko behind her. 

“DIANAAAAA!!” Akko yelps.


	7. Day 7 - Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where it finally happens.

Akko was NERVOUS. Holy cow, she wasn’t sure how she was standing right now. She was shaking like crazy as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress looked really, really good on her, accenting her features without being too fancy and unnecessary. She rubbed her hands up and down her stomach to try and calm herself down. ‘It’s just Diana, I love Diana, I can do this. She loves me too, she wouldn’t still be here otherwise.’ Akko said to herself while doing a final check over. There was a faint knock on the door, making her jump. She breathed out and slowly opened the door to find Lotte there.

Lotte smiles softly and asks softly “Is everything okay Akko? It’s almost time. Do I need to delay it or anything?” She holds Akko’s shaky and pale hand, which Akko uses to pull Lotte into the room with her, promptly closing the door. 

“I’m just so nervous Lotte! I can’t stop myself from shaking and I feel like a mess.” Akko cries out, pulling Lotte into a tight hug. Lotte yelps and gently wraps her arms around Akko, patting her back and shushing her like a child. 

“It’s okay to be nervous Akko. Diana loves you deeply. You have nothing to be worried about, okay?” She asks. She notices Akko’s grip loosen a little and a few small sniffles against her neck. Her dress was getting a little wrinkled and so was Akko’s, but she really wanted her friend to feel confident and happy right now. “Listen to me. You are going to get yourself together. Go out there, wow everyone because you look beautiful, and get your ass married to Diana. Alright?” Lotte says sternly, but her voice is filled with love for her friend.

Akko nods and slowly pulls away, wiping the tears from her eyes. “Okay, okay. Thank you Lotte. It really means a lot to me to have you here.” Akko pulls Lotte into another tight hug, this one much quicker. Akko turns and makes sure her eyes are not really red and that her dress isn’t too wrinkled before turning back to Lotte and nodding to her. Lotte nods back and slips out of the room. Akko takes a deep breath and mentally prepares herself. 

She hears music begin to play, telling her to get her butt moving. She has a really pretty, kind, amazing, hot, smart, lovely girl to marry and she was not about to make her wait any longer.

Akko steps out of the room in her calf length white dress with lace designs over the base material. She sees her Otousan waiting for her in a tux. She smiles and takes his arm and turns towards the hallway that leads to the aisle. Otousan squeezes her arm and smiles proudly, guiding her towards the crowded room. As they round a corner of the old stone walls of Diana’s manor, Akko’s eyes scan the crowd of family and friends, all of which are looking at her. Akko looks down the aisle, ignoring her family, Diana’s family and their friends to look at the only girl to have stolen her heart. Diana stands by the alter in a wonderfully well made tux that hugged her in all the perfect places. Akko beams at Diana who looks up from her feet to meet Akko’s gaze. 

Diana feels her nerves melt away as she meets those happy, bright, red eyes looking right at her. Diana stands up as straight as she can and waits for Akko to make her way down the aisle to meet her. Akko says goodbye to her Otousan before walking up a few steps to stand across from Diana. Akko bounces slightly as her nerves seem to have turned into pure joy and excitement. Diana reaches out and takes both of Akko’s hands, calming her a little. Diana smiles back at Akko and mouths ‘I love you’ to her before the Officiant clears their throat and begins. Akko and Diana barely listen to the Officiant talk, they are too busy staring into each others eyes and smiling at each other like goofy teens. 

Diana gets to say her vows first. She shifts slightly and takes a deep breath before beginning. “Akko. I love you with all my heart. Your smile warms my soul everytime I see it, always brightening my day. Everything about you makes my heart beat faster, your smile, your laugh, your hugs, and all the little looks you give me. You could not be more perfect and I want to spend every possible moment I have with you. Akko, will you have me, for better and for worse, until death do we part?” Akko tears up and resists all her urges to leap upon Diana and smother in hugs and kisses.

Akko takes a second to calm herself and wipe a few tears off her cheeks. “I do.” She manages to squeak out. She takes a deep breath and feels Diana’s hands squeeze her own. “Diana, You are the light in my life. I love you so very much, and I wish for nothing else but to be by your side until my dying breath. You are my rock and I wouldn’t have it any other way. Diana, will you have me, for better and for worse, until death do we part?”

Diana holds back the tears threatening to fall and nods once, her eyes glistening with so much love. “I do.”

Akko gets really excited, her tears forgotten, when she gets to put Diana’s ring on Diana’s finger first. She almost drops the ring as her hands shake. Diana isn’t a whole lot better as she slips the other ring onto Akko’s finger. They hold each others finger tips while the ceremony finishes up, staring into each other's eyes and smiling at one another.

Finally the Officiant says “You may now kiss.” Which Diana takes the lead on, pulling an already leaning in Akko quickly to her lips, dipping her back, supporting Akko’s back and taking her wife’s lips eagerly.They angle their heads and hold their tender, loving kiss for a while, leaving their friends and family to cheer them on in the background. Akko’s smile probably could have blinded people as Akko and Diana slowly pull away from each other.

They hold hands and walk together down the aisle, getting showered with flowers as they giggle and begin to run towards the exit, ready for the next chapter of their lives, together forever, only in death shall they part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! I hope you enjoyed this years Diakko Week as well as my set of short stories. I knew I had to do a wedding when I started figuring out what short stories to write of each prompt so I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I would love to hear your feedabck or comments in the comments! Hopefully I'll be able to work on my other Diakko fic now. We'll see if I'm not slammed lol.


End file.
